The present invention relates to individual lighting arrangements for sport activities and, more particularly, to a modular lighting arrangement.
Individual lighting arrangements have been designed for certain participatory sport activities. Such arrangements are available, for example, for mountain biking participants. Such arrangements typically include one or two actual light bulbs contained in a housing mountable via an intermediary receiver and an appropriate mount on (for mountain biking) a rider's helmet or the handlebars of the bicycle. Such an arrangement also includes a power source, such as a battery pack, which is carried in a back or fanny pack by the rider or within the bicycle's mounting structure for a water bottle. A power cord or the like extends from the source to light bulb(s) within the housing to deliver the necessary electrical power to the light bulbs.
A difficulty with the arrangements now available is that each is typically a stand-alone unit. For example, if one purchases an arrangement having a single light bulb and then wishes to change to a dual light bulb arrangement, the full arrangement or, at least, the single light bulb housing portion has to be replaced.